First Date
by amorae
Summary: Fang has gathered the courage to ask Max out, to her surprise. Unfortunately for both of them, he asked her out in front of the entire flock. So now, even though both want to bail on the date, they must go out or the flock will have their wings. Oneshot!


Okie dokies. This is my first MR fanfiction. And what a better introduction to the field than a fluffy FangxMax?

I am aware; that Fang is woefully out of character. My reasoning? Fang's nervous, bless his heart.

I am aware; this is fluffy to the max (hahaha, get it? Get it? o.o).

This is for my friend Silver who's been a little down in the dumps.

No flaming. I know it's bad.

Enjoy! Love ya Silv...-hugs-

* * *

Strangely, despite all that I had been through in all fourteen years of my life, I had never been as scared as I was during that moment of my life.

"I'm going to kill you guys," I whispered, my eyes wide. Nudge poked her head over my shoulder and she giggled in my ear. She tugged at my hair, harshly, making me wince.

"Too bad all you're highlights went away," Angel said as she poked around me with nail polish in her hands and a huge innocent grin. But I could see the evil look in her eye. I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

I moaned. "How much money did you guys spend, again?" They had told me only ten dollars, but of course I didn't believe them. The way they were pulling things out of thin air? More like they spent ten thousand dollars.

Nudge and Angel grinned at each other while Total yapped from the doorway and said, excitedly, "So you know, Gazzy and Iggy are pretty much doing this to Fang, too." He paused, jumping up into my lap. He tried to lick my face, but Angel shot him a look and he stopped trying. I blinked, surprised.

"Gazzy and Iggy? They're, uh, giving Fang a makeover?" I buried my face in my hands, like an ostrich. Get it? An ostrich is a type of bird and—never mind.

Two hands ripped my own hands away from my face and started applying a hideous shade of pink that matched with the shirt I was wearing. Total hopped away from my lap, wagging his little tail, and exclaimed, "I'm going to go tell Fang how great you already look." And he took off.

My face pulled into a scowl as I watched him walk away, then I turned my face towards Nudge and Ange, still with a sheepish and embarrassed expression. "I still hate you guys," I told them. They giggled and nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, we figured as much," they said with a smirk. I sighed, glared at them, but my glare didn't faze them. They were being as girly as they could be, Nudge simply ecstatic. I gave myself over, realizing that there was nothing I could really do.

I thought over the past few months. After spending some time running from Erasers, Jeb, and Ari, as well as my stupid destiny, we flew to a middle-of-nowhere part of Kansas (yes, Kansas!) and now here we were. In a small, almost nonexistent town.

And, here's the big shocker!

Fang asked me out.

I choked at the memory, causing Angel and Nudge to look at me strangely. I ignored them, and then, unsurprisingly, my good old companion, the Voice, appeared again.

_You need to keep your eyes on your destiny, Max. Never forget that. However, hormones are not going to slow you down_. I rolled my eyes and stifled a groan, annoyed, as usual, at the cryptivness of the stupid voice. I felt like saying something snide back at it, but bit my lip. _Good, Max. You are learning to hold your tongue._

Eventually, although, with my more than shot nerves, it seemed like days, Nudge and Angel stepped back and grinned at their handy work. "You look amazing, Max," Nudge breathed, clapping her hands. "Yay, you and Fang are going to go out, and then you're going to get married, and then, you'll, um, have babies and maybe after that the Erasers will be dead and we can help you guys raise your little babies! I think you should name the babies after us, you know. I mean, we were your first flock, and, they'll be additions, but we'll still love them and everything!"

I shot her a look, mortified by her little rant. She smiled sweetly and the two literally pushed me out the door. Total came trotting up to Angel, who swiftly bent down and picked him up. "Fang already left, he's waiting at the restaurant; with money. Gasman and Iggy forced him to bring money." I moaned as the two grabbed hold of both my arms and dragged me to the stupid restaurant.

When we got to the strip mall where the restaurant was located, they pointed to it, giggling. They let go of me. "No bailing," Angel warned. "We're standing right here and we will catch you." Dang. Angel read my mind. I hated how she did that.

They shoved me, again, and I stumbled forward. Before I opened the door to the restaurant, I turned around and shot a terrified glance to them. They grinned and waved, even Total, and turned around behind one of the buildings, obviously meeting up with Gazzy and Iggy. I looked at the door, gulped down my embarrassment, and walked into the restaurant with cheeks as red as apples.

The greeter looked at me, looked at my pink shirt, my white skirt that Angel and Nudge so kindly picked up, my nail polish, and my neatly combed hair. "Are you for the party of...Fang?" His lips twisted around the words. I nodded, my ears turning red now. "He's waiting in the back." A slight pause, and then he walked away. I supposed I was supposed to follow him, so I did, and he led me to the table where Fang was. He was staring at the table, stunned, and I could see, behind his veil of hair, that his ears were as red as cherry's. I was shocked at his display of emotions; Fang was normally so calm!

"I'll leave you two alone to pick out your drinks. Your waiter will be Susan." He walked off, used to teenagers coming in here on dates. Ha, well, we weren't exactly as used to it as he was!

I sat down across from Fang. He pulled his hands away from his lap and put them on the table, turning his eyes upward toward me. His face was calmly put together, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment and fear, but his eyes totally gave himself away. They were frantic.

He tried to say something, but failed. We sat in a very uncomfortable silence for a few moments. I, however, was a little more than shocked beyond relief. He was acting worse than he had when he had asked me out. I mean, when he had asked me out, he was really quiet, and suddenly blurted it out the last time we were at a beach (before we decided to head to Kansas). Unfortunately for him, the flock was all around us, and they had stared at him in stunned silence for a few moments.

And, unfortunately for me, I blurted out just as fast as him, "yes, of course!"

After that, he had been beyond major quiet. He stared off into the distance for the rest of our stay at the beach, and then we decided to come to Kansas. We found a small and abandoned house (hence the different rooms) and that was when all five of the kids ganged up on us. It was so unfair. They started pestering us, asking when we were going to go out—even Iggy, for Gods sake, the one that was almost always quiet as a mouse!

That was why we were sitting across from each other at some middle-of-nowhere fancy schmancy restaurant.

"Thanks for coming?" he finally got out. I shrugged.

"Not really as if either of had a choice after...well, yeah." He nodded in agreement.

Susan came over, grinning at us in a bubbly way. "Like, hi, my name is Susan, and, what would you like to, uh, drink?" Fang and I stared at each other, a little bewildered at her speech. We never went to school and we didn't even sound like that; she looked no older than seventeen.

Fang gestured towards me, so I shot him a glare. He grinned slightly, which made me smile, feeling relieved. "I guess a Diet Coke."

"Same," he agreed. Susan smiled at us, her blond ponytail bobbing, and spun on her heel. She disappeared.

Another reeeaaaallllllyyy uncomfortable silence. Then, without warning, and it made me tense quickly and then sink back into the chair, Fang reached out across the table and gripped my hands.

Crap! He was holding my hands! What the h!?

I stared at him for a few moments, surprised but enjoying the feeling of his hands wrapped around my own immensely, and he just smiled again at me. The smile lit up the entire room, or at least to me. I couldn't help but feel my face melt around his smile and I smiled back, managing to twist my fingers around his fingers.

It was his turn to look at me, surprised at my own boldness. I raised an eyebrow, still smiling at him. He looked down at our hands and then looked back up. Even though he wasn't smiling like I was (I was sure if I wasn't careful my smile would reach to the back of my head, since it was already stretched across my face to my ears), but his eyes were definitely more smiley than I was.

Susan came with our drinks. Dang it! Right in the perfect moment. We stared up at her, startled, as she placed the drinks down on our table. Our hands came apart, going under the table, and she asked us what we wanted to eat. It was at that time that we realized how we hadn't really looked at the menu.

"Can we have more time, please?" Fang asked. Susan nodded sweetly.

"I'll be back in five minutes," she told us with a cheery wave, and spun away again.

We were alone again, which made me shudder. But, his boldness seemed to have grown after seeing that I wasn't going to pull away. He reached out under the table with one hand, keeping the other hand on top of the table, and gripped my hand tightly. He entwined our fingers into a tight knot.

I hid my gasp of pleasure at how sweet he was being. I never thought Fang would be this...well, this bold, to be honest. His sheepish grin, widened into a regular grin. He was grinning like crazy, his cheeks flushed.

Susan came back again, but this time we had looked at the menu. Fang ordered, and then I ordered.

The wait for our food was quiet. We didn't say anything; somehow the silence said enough. Just him holding my hand was enough to make me have more adrenaline than when I had fought Ari a few weeks ago. I was sure Fang felt the same, somehow.

Our large order of food came, with raised eyebrows. We didn't say anything regarding it, so no one else did. We dug in with one hand, our hands still tightly interlocked under the table. The meal passed way too soon, at least, for me. Before we knew it we were paying for our bill. We had to let go of each other's hands, briefly, to get away from the table, but then we grappled hands once we got out. We steadily walked out of the restaurant, remembering that the five had told us to walk home.

And then, much to my shock and surprise, I tripped. Was it my nerves? I couldn't tell. But all I knew was that I had tripped over a crack, hoping wildly and incoherently that my mother, if I had one, didn't break her back. My face flushed deeper than it had been, although I had no idea how that was possible. Then Fang's hands were pressed against my back between the crevice were my wings were folded behind my back. His face was inches away from mine, our stances in a ridiculously cliché one, and that's when, just expected, he lowered his face to mine and pressed his lips against my own.

I held my breath, kissing him back as he righted me up. I threw caution to the wind for no reason in particular and wrapped my hands around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around my waist, warming me and making my heart race faster.

In a distant part of my mind I knew that I probably should break away and concentrate on my stupid "destiny." Like, trying not to let ourselves get killed.

_Max, sometimes you need to make way for the simple pleasures in life. Go with the flow._

Well, of course, that was when we heard the devilish little laughter coming from the shadows.

We broke away from each other, our eyes wide with wonder and excitement. He and I turned towards the shadows to see Total, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and the Gasman's faces in the shadows. Fang and I glanced at each other, his face glowing, as I was sure mine was. His cool composure was gone, or at least for the moment.

"You five have five seconds to run," Fang said in a level voice. His lip twitched as he came closer to me, grabbing my hand again. "One, two," he breathed. The kids ran off, not wanting to fly since we were still in a town, however small.

"Five." Then Fang and I dashed off after them, the five shrieking wildly. But you know what the best part was?

Fang never let go of my hand.


End file.
